Harry Potter the School of One-Shots and Other Such Things
by Carolyn12
Summary: As the title says this will contain one-shots and other such things like plot bunnies. So it will really be a little bit of everything. Please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is just a one-shot and just purely for fun. I hope you enjoy it~**

* * *

Harry's eyes widened when his name was called. One of the students nudged him, and he walk up to the stool and stern looking Professor who he knew as McGonagall.

He sat down on the stool and faced out to the crowd of unsorted first years. He felt everyone's stares on him and it made him squirm slightly.

He glanced up to McGonagall and she gave him a small thin smile before placing the old ragged hat on his head.

 _"Oh? what's this a Potter? oh mixed with that bright girl Evans too!"_ a voice seemed to whisper into his ear.

Harry tensed up; even if he heard the hat call out the house of others earlier it was still unnerving to hear.

The hat chuckled at his reaction.

 _"Always fun to see the reactions of First Years. Now on with the show yes?"_

Harry nodded his head and mumbled a yes under his breath.

 _"Lets see...fairly smart, but not to the Ravenclaw's need for knowledge...Loyal...But your too...lets go with wayward for Hufflepuff...Oh your very brave...Gryffindor would love you...But no...I think you would do best in Slytherin...you could do well there it would nurture your Ambitions, Cunning, and Resourcefulness."_

Harry paled. "Please no..."

 _"Why not? As I said you would do well there..."_

Harry just ignored the Hat and continued to mumble "Not Slytherin." under his breath.

The hat sighed. _"Sorry kid, but I know whats best. If it makes you feel any better the only reason your Mother didn't go to Slytherin is because she wouldn't have lasted the night. To bad too she was the definition of what Salazar looked for in a student."_ With that the Hat yelled out.

 _"SLYTHERIN!"_

The hall was quite on one moved a muscle or spoke a word.

Everyone speechless at what had just happened. The Boy-Who-Lived...a Slytherin!

The silence was broken by a loud crash, chocking, and faint, muffled laughing. Every one turned there eyes to the head table to see Albus Dumbledore chocking and Pomfrey hitting him on the back trying to help.

They then turned there eyes to the empty seat what once held the Potions Master and head of Slytherin. The usual brooding man now sprawled on the stone floor passed out in a dead faint; Some students later will swear the saw him twitch a few times.

Finally there eyes turned to Quirrell the odd new Defense Professor who seemed to have a twitching problem. Faint muffled sinister laughter was coming from him, but his lips weren't moving...

The students chalked it up to the odd man practicing ventriloquism with out a dummy...

Two twins from Gryffindor turned to each other.

"You know what Gred."

"No, what Feorge?"

"Even though he's in Slytherin I think he is going to be Brilliant."

Gred nodded. "Anyone who can make Snape faint is Brilliant in my books Brother dearest."

Feorge grinned back at his twin. "To True!"

McGonagall took the hat off of Harry's head and ushered him to the direction of the Slytherin table...

Harry sat at the end of the table everyone still staring at him...this was going to be an interesting year he was sure...

* * *

 **Yay the reactions of people~**

 **and yes I think Lily had the qualities to be an Amazing Slytherin, but I think the Hat didn't place her there for her own safety... at least that's what I think, but please tell me what you think I would love to know~**

 **Also for those who may think I'm making fun of Harry getting into Slytherin (I know someone out there is...probably) I'm not I quite enjoy the few I've read actually. I just this would be funny.**

 **Well see ya~**


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius sighed as he stared into the fire in the common room. Its been so quite lately now that James and Lily were together. Maybe he should get himself a girlfriend?

"Sirius? What are you doing?" Remus question as he sat across from him in a chair a book in his hand.

Sirius looked from the fire to his friend with a smile.

"Nothing just thinking is all."

Remus gave him an amused grin. "A every dangerous thing to do Sirius...You may hurt yourself."

Sirius glared at the tall Marauder. "Oh, Ha, Ha, that was so funny I almost forgot to laugh." He said dryly.

Remus chuckled "So what were you thinking about?"

Sirius sat back in his seat and sighed.

"I was thinking it's been pretty quite with James wrapped around Lily's finger like a pretty little bow. I still don't know how he got her to say yes to dating him. Anyways I was also thinking maybe I should get myself an actual girlfriend." Sirius finished with another sigh.

Remus tilted his head in thought. "You know your with so many different girls all of them are different from looks to personality that I haven't been able to pin down your ideal type of girl...What is it?" He asked curious.

Sirius frowned slightly. "Way to make me out as a man whore there buddy."

Remus blinked "But...you are..."

Sirius gave him a blank look before saying very annoyed "Go eat some silver...And I mean that in the nicest way possible"

The werewolf just laughed. "Okay..okay...but seriously what is your girl type?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "I'll tell you only if you tell me yours first."

Remus sighed "Fine, Fine." He drummed his fingers on the book that was now on his lap. What was his ideal type of girl...

"Well...she would have to be cute...I also like when they are little odd, spunky too!...Lets see I think when girls are a little clumsy is cute...and of course she would have to not be bothered by my furry little problem...Determined and hard headed to deal with my stubbornness sometimes. Finally I like my woman a fighter for what they believe in." Remus finished with a wistful look and longing in his eyes

Sirius nudged him with his foot and smiled at him. "Don't worry Moony I'm sure she's out there some where."

Remus smiled skeptically at him. "Well you know my girl type; so spill what's yours?"

Sirius closed his eyes in thought.

"She would be beautiful inside and out; wickedly brilliant too. When I tease here she would just roll her eyes and laugh and sometime blush so cutely. Temper of that of a lion and just as protective and loyal. Stubborn and would be able to rein in my wild tendency's. She would love with all her heart and when she was around I just wouldn't be able to help but smile and be happy." Sirius opened his eye to see a wide eyed Remus.

"What?" Sirius asked

"You just described Lily to a T." Remus said in slight shock.

Sirius's eyebrows furrowed. "No I didn't."

"Yes you did...do you fancy Lily?" Remus asked tentatively

Sirius thought this over and his eyes widen in realization. Dear Merlin...He Fancied his Best Friend's Girlfriend!

He jumped to his feet and began to pace. "When...How...Dear Merlin! I don't even know!"

"What wrong with Padfoot?" someone asked Remus.

"He just figured out he fancied Lily." He said without thinking. A moment later his eyes widen and he turned his head to see one of his other best friends standing there.

"James..."

Sirius came to an abrupt halt and whipped his head to where James was now standing.

"Oh Bloody Hell. James listen even if I like her I would _never_ try to take her from you! You have to believe me!" Sirius pleaded to his friend.

James walked over to Sirius slowly and stopped in front of him his face blank. Remus was worried he may have to break up a fight. Sirius was worried if he would work up the will to defend himself.

James lifted his hand and Sirius closed his eyes waiting for a hit. Instead of stinging pain; He felt at comforting pat on his head.

He opened his eyes to see James grinning. "No need to worry Padfoot. I trust you with my life; I know you would ever hurt me like that. Were brother after all."

The tension bleed from the room. Remus slouched in the chair with a sigh and smile, and Sirius was wide eyed he too smiled once the shock wore off.

"Besides how can I blame you for liking her? My Lily Flower is amazing!" James said in a dreamy tone.

"If it helps any I would never go for Black. Remus maybe, but Black most defiantly not." A soft amused voice said.

Arms wrapped around James's chest and a Red head popped out from behind him.

Sirius frowned playfully at the girl. "and why not dear Lily? What is not to like about all this?" Sirius asked while gesturing to all of himself.

Lily raised any eyebrow. "That's why you haven't changed a bit from first year."

Sirius shrugged. "Why change something that works?"

Lily rolled her eyes and smiled at him while the guys just laughed...

Sirius woke with a start he looked around and notice he was in the Kitchen of his house. He whipped the drool from his mouth and stood with a stretch.

What a good dream...or should that be a memory? Either why is defiantly better then dreaming of Dementors and Hell on Earth also known lovingly as Azkaban.

He was going to walked up the stairs to head to his room and hopefully get more shut eye, or he may just think back to better times. When he heard whispering and some laughter.

He peeked into the living room and his silver eyes softened at the scene. Harry and Hermione were talking in whispers and laughed occasionally stealing glances of the each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

With a smiled he turned from the scene and walked quietly up the stairs. It seemed Harry got something else of his father besides his looks, and that would be his taste in woman...Lucky Potters...

* * *

 **I could see Sirius liking Lily more then he let on. I figured his reaction to realizing his feeling would be fun.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this is sorta a plot I was thinking what if Horucrux couldn't stay sustained on a living thing and it dissolves eventually leaving behind new powers or abilities? Well Harry's dissolves and gives him the ability to see ghosts even if the aren't on the same plain of existence like the Hogwarts ghosts are.**

* * *

Harry Potter was a quite boy. He didn't talk much and almost always kept his head down. While he thought himself pretty ordinary and dull his Relatives on the other hand thought him a freak and burden...He still was not sure why...

Well...He used to think that way anyhow...now he was beginning to think his Aunt and Uncle were right.

It started out last week. He had woke up in his little cupboard under the stairs. He checked the handle of the door to see if it was unlocked; it was so he opened it and was going to head to the kitchen. When he noticed two odd people sitting next to the door. They were talking in hushed whispers and glancing at him with a mixture of guilt, sadness, and something he wasn't quite sure what it was.

Just as he was going to call out to them and ask what they were doing and how they even got into the house. His Aunt came down the stairs; and when she noticed him just standing there irritation flashed across her face.

"What are you doing? Get going you have breakfast to make, and a garden to weed." She growled out with a sneer.

Harry looked from his Aunt to the two people. The woman looked livid at Petunia; the man was glaring daggers and seemed to be mumbling something Harry couldn't quite catch.

"Sorry I thought I saw something." Harry said with one last glance at the angry couple.

Petunia's face scrunched up as if she had just smelt something foul. "What are you talking about boy? where the only ones down here."

Harry's eyebrows rose did she really not see the two that were right there?

"Right, sorry must have been a trick of the light." Harry apologized once more and left to cook breakfast.

As he did all his tasks for that day the two people followed him diligently all while whispering to each other where he couldn't hear.

They followed him all through the week. At home, school, the park, everywhere he went they were sure to follow. When ever he tried to indirectly and sometime directly ask someone if they saw anything he was always flashed an odd looked and then given a prompt and slightly confused 'No'.

So here he was. By himself finally his Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin out for the night. He sat on the couch the two people that a apparently only he could see; was seated across from him in a love seat. Harry pondered on what he should do...continue to ignore them? Or try to speak to them and see why they were following him.

Well know was as good a time as any...actually this is probably the best time...

Harry looked straight at them unlike what he had been doing earlier in the week and that was glancing so quickly at them that is was practically unnoticed. Now that he was actually looking at them he noticed a few things.

One the man literally looked like an older version of himself; just with different color eyes and way more confidence then Harry ever though he would be able to muster up.

Two the women was really beautiful he thought as he stared into the same eyes that he; himself had. Her fiery red hair complemented them nicely; unlike his unruly black hair.

"H-hello...My name's Harry Potter what yours?" Harry asked tentatively

The redhead woman gasped and the man's Hazel eyes widening behind his glasses.

The woman proceeded to hit the man in the arm and glare heatedly at him.

"See! I told you he could see us! But no you just thought it was wistful thinking!" she barked at him her voice seeming to have a other worldly quality.

"Ouch! Hey! How was I supposed to know he could see us! He's not supposed to!" He man defended himself he to had an other worldly quality to is voice.

"Umm..." Before he could question them anymore the woman stood and glided over to him. She bent down so she was face to face with him.

Emerald clashed with Emerald.

She smiled warmly as him and brought her had up to his face and softly caressed his cheek. Harry involuntarily leaned into her soft cold touch his eyes closed. This felt so wonderfully familiar almost like from a long lost dream. He felt someone ruffle his wild hair affectionately. He opened his eyes and looked up to see the man smiling down at him just as warm as the woman's. Harry looked at both of them again and noticed that unfamiliar emotion in there eyes again.

As he thought about of it he knew that emotion; it was just never directed at him... It was Love...

These two people where looking at him with raw and unconventional love.

A sob escaped him before he could stop it and tears streamed down his eyes.

The woman wrapped her arms around him tears falling from her own face, but seeming to disappear once they fell from her face. Tear ran down the face of the man too as he hugged him as well.

"Oh, Harry our little Harry." the woman cooed as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Harry pulled away from them with a few sniffles and he wiped his eyes dry.

"You...you didn't answers...who are you?" Harry asked his voice cracking slightly.

Both the woman and the man grinned at him.

"Haven't you figured out dear? We'er your parents." she explained gently.

Harry's eyes widened. "How? I thought you guy's were..."

"Dead?" the man finished for him. "We are, but it seem you can see, talk, and touch us. which is odd because were aren't even on this plain of existence...basically where ghost to you...while not really being ghost?" He finished sounding confused.

"Do you know our names? did Petunia ever mention them? I still can't believe she said we died in a car crash what complete rubbish!" She finished with a growl.

Harry though this over and was honestly shocked in all the few times anyone had said anything about his parents they had never said there names...All he knows is that there last name was Potter. He looked up at them with guilt what type of son was he? To not even know his own parent's names.

they just smiled in understanding at him.

"Well my name is Lily and this is your prat of a Father James." Lily explained with a grin as James cried out in mock hurt at being called a prat.

"Lily...James..." He tested the names on out and smiled contently they were way better names that he had ever thought of.

He frowned as something registered in what Lily had said. "You said the story about you guys dying in a car crash was rubbish...then...how did you guys die?"

Lily and James both looked at one another debating what to say; they both decided on the truth.

And so the told him everything. From the magic, Hogwarts, the war all the way down to there deaths. By the end of it they were all in tears.

Lily and James once more hugged Harry which again caused him to cry more. After a moment to compose themselves Harry asked him something that he was wondering.

"If this Sirius person was my Godfather...Why didn't I go with him?" Harry asked.

Lily glared at the wall and James sighed.

"They threw him into Azkaban, which is a Magical Prison, because they thought he was our Secret Keeper. He didn't even get a trial; locked him in and threw away the key." James explained sad for his best friend.

"Of course had he used his head and not went off the deep end. He should have went and end gotten out will read!It stated plain as day who the Secret Keeper was." Lily said slightly irritated.

"So he's been illegality imprisoned for eight years! Is there anything I can do to help him?" Harry asked.

"You could only help him when you reach the age thirteen. It is the earliest you can get your Lordship and the Will read which will have the proof you need to free Padfoot."

"Padfoot?" Harry asked curious.

"That's his Marauder's name." James said proudly.

When Harry just tilted his head in curiosity James grinned madly and began the tale of his Hogwarts years.

Lily just sighed when she saw the familiar spark James got when he was causing trouble show up in Harry's own eyes.

The Dursley's returned home to Harry talking and laughing at thin air. He looked up at them with a look none of them had seen before.

"What are you doing? What isn't dinner done yet?" Vernon bellowed.

Harry stood and walked to the kitchen still chuckling slightly and whispering under his breath. Once he left the room Pettunia and Vernon looked at each other. Had the Freak finally gone mad?

For the next two years Harry happily talked to his parents. Most people thought him odder then before or just plain out mad. He didn't mind thought he got to speak with his parents, and they thought him some about magic and told him stories about there lives.

It was one bright morning when his Uncle had ordered him to get the mail. At he stood outside looking though it with his parents right by his side. He came across a letter addressed to his self. His mother let out a gasp if excitement.

"It hear! You Hogwarts letter is hear!" She cheered.

Harry grinned and tucked the letter in the bushes outside the house and headed in. He placed the mail on the table.

"I'm going to head out..." Harry said.

Vernon just grunted and Harry grabbed his bag and walked out the door gabbing the letter on the go. He opened it as he walked and read it.

He smiled brightly as he stopped by a park and pulled out a pen and paper. He wrote what his parents said to write and wondered how he was going to get it to them when as soon as he signed his name the paper vanished.

A moment latter another note appeared.

 _We thank you for your swift reply._

 _you will be given a magical guardian for the day to help with you shopping as you have asked._

 _They will be by your location in thirty minuets please be ready, and I hope you have a nice day._

 _~Deputy Headmisstess Minerva McGonagall_

Harry grinned up at his parents and the talked as the waited...Well James and Harry talked about the pranks he was going to pull; Lily just shook her head and smiled feeling slightly bad for Dumbledore.

Thirty minuets passed and just when Harry was about to write and ask where the temporary Guardian was a Gruff and Deep voice called out.

"Arry? is that you?" Harry turned to see a huge man looked at him with a kind smile. Harry grinned and nodded with is hand out for him to take.

The man's smiled widen as he pulled Harry int a bear hug ignoring the offered hand completely. "Ello Arry! I aven't seen you since your er a baby. I'm Hagrid."

Harry sat on the train absently stroking Hedwig, the owl Hagrid bought him for a present, It had been some interesting couple days up to this day. The Dursley's were furious when he came back with all of this stuff, but he was already expected to be at Hogwarts so they couldn't stop him; not really.

He looked across the sleeping red head who had joined him earlier they had talked a lot about the Wizarding world and Quidditch. It was slightly tiring tiring to pretend to be ignorant of a world your ghost parents had been talking about for what seem like two years straight.

He also glanced at the Rat that was asleep in his lap. Oh he knew who that was James had made a huge stink about it when he saw him, but he couldn't really do any thing right now.

Harry sighed and glanced out the window the sky dark and the stars twinkling ahead. Just as he was nodding off from his Mom singing softly; Dad long ago snoring loudly; who knew ghost could sleep? His mind went back to the bushy brown haired girl from earlier she may have sounded like a know-it-all, but Harry liked her. He decided he was going to talk with her later.

The first years all stood just outside the Great Hall waiting for the moment the were to go in. Harry looked around in wonder. So this is where his parents went to school. There were screams that tore him from his thoughts. He looked around to notice that the other students were shouting about ghosts.

Harry looked at them oddly they looked like normal people to him..Maybe a little transparent, but only if you were looking really hard. As one passed by it brushed Harry's shoulder.

He stopped and looked back at him.

"What is it?" his friend asked.

"Nothing I just thought that I actually felt that little first year just then. It was probably a trick of the mind." The two ghosts continued on there way.

Just thin the door opened and they were ushered in. The first thing Harry noticed was the enchanted ceiling out the night sky outside. The seconded was at the end of each of the tables stood someone.

The red and gold table held a man with red hair and golden eyes looking around with a mischievous grin.

The blue and bronze table stood a very beautiful and regale looking woman who had blue eyes and hair the color of bronze

The yellow and black table at short and kind looking woman was watching all the first year fondly her short blond curly hair flying ever which way her black eye twinkling.

Finally at the Silver and Green table stood a tall man with dark green all most black hair his eye silver. He seemed to be looking at his table with annoyance and slight sorrow.

Harry wondered who these people were, but was cut short when his name was called. The sorting already started? Oops...

He sat on the stool and wait for the hat to get placed on his head. Once it did a voice seemed to fesignad in side his head.

 _"Oh, my what this? what an interesting ability you have here Potter the ability to see the deceased. But lets move on from that. I need to get to the sorting...Interesting, very interesting...You are very smart..but do no seek knowledge as much as most Ravenclaw's do, so that house out. Hufflepuff is also out for you are going to be much to wild I can already see some of the pranks you have planned. Slytherin would be good it would nurture you cunning and resorfulness. Gryffindor also would be good you are brave and true...I know..."_

 _"Gryffindor!"_ he had shouted.

Harry stood from the stool and walked over to the red and gold table.

He man he saw earlier walked over to him with a warm smile.

"Welcome to the Pride little cub." He said not expecting an answer, but was shocked when Harry replied.

"Glad to be here sir."

The red head man's gold eyes widen his mouth opening and closing like a fish. His reaction caused the other three to walk over.

"What going on Gordric?" the woman of blue and bronze asked.

"This kid can hear see and hear us." was is chocked response.

All eyes turned to him and Harry looked uncomfortable . He looked to his parents, but they too looked to be in shock. Before he could ask them what it was they spoke.

"No way...the Founders."

Harry's eyes widened that why they looked so familiar! He looked back to the four in awe..."Wow."

Not once did He noticed the odd looked he was getting for the expression he was making for not reason.

* * *

 **So...What did you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**When fake Moody was late to the sorting It made me think of another cronically late character so this was born... its really short...**

* * *

Harry watched as the new first years get sorted for the second time in his life. Second year he missed it what with the flying car incident and everything, and the Dementor in third.

As the last kid was walking to his new house. The headmaster stood making the usual announcements.

"I would also like to inform you that there will be no Quidditch this year."

whispers and shouts filled the Great Hall.

"Now, Now! I only do this because we will be hosting a special event! The Triwizard Tournament! Now would our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor introduce himself!"

Everyone turned there eyes to the seat that was suppose to hold said Professor, but it was empty.

Everyone started to talk and gossip about what could have happened. Had the curse already struck and their Professor was no more?

Snape was hard press to keep a straight face. Hopefully the bastard that stole his desired Position this year had some how died...Than he could take over the empty position.

Just as the students were going to question Dumbledore as to where the new teacher was. Leaves started to swirl around the seat.

Once the odd happening ended and the leaves settled. A man was now sitting in the chair.

He had silver gravity defining hair and wore a headband that had an odd symbol and that covered his right eye. A mask that covered his mouth leaving only part of his left eye and face visible. He glanced up from the orange book he was reading.

"Hello sorry I was late...I got lost on the rode of life."

No one said anything and just continued to stare at him.

He smiled...or at least they assumed he smiled; his eye crinkled a little... like what would happen if one smiled...

"Right! My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have lots of like and dislikes. My dream for the future...I have lot of hobbies too."

The students just stared at him some more...all they learned was his name...

They turned there stare to the headmaster in question. How had this strange man become the DADA Professor?

Dumbledore just smiled as he thought of his own little orange book waiting to be read in his office...He really needed to thank Mr. Hatake for the newest book of the Icha Icha series.


End file.
